Thank You
by sweet-and-sour-Jessie
Summary: It's never hard to understand the mind of your best friend, but sometimes it just gets... Way complicated. You can go as far as hurt his feelings, and not face the fact that you care for him more than you think you do.
1. Boy-Friends and Boyfriends

_Strawberry Street, Magnolia, at 11.35 a.m. The sky outside resembles a furry blanket of the richest aquamarine, the sun caressing the faces and backs of passers-by. Lucy Heartfilia, in casual dress, sits writing at her desk while simultaneously trying to block out Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel's pleas to read a manuscript that she composed a week ago. _

**NATSU:** [_crawling onto the carpet and begging_] _Please_ Lucy! I really want to read it. There's nothing fun to do when I hang around and you're writing.

**LUCY:** Go annoy someone else then. And stop drooling over my carpet; you're making it gross!

**NATSU: **[_gets up_] Why don't you let other people read your stories? Is it because you're worried people will say it's bad?

**LUCY:** No, of course not. Levy says I'm a talented writer.

**NATSU:** [_scoffs_] What the hell would she know? She doesn't even write.

**LUCY:** Yeah, but she can _read_.

**NATSU: **I read too. Igneel taught me.

**LUCY: **[_sarcastically_] Sure he did. Like what? Natsu, the only words you know are words to do with _food_.

**NATSU:** So? You can be my teacher and teach me to read. Erza didn't teach so well. [_Quietly_] She scared the living daylights out of me.

**LUCY:** Sorry, Natsu, I can't. I've got a lot to do.

**NATSU: **Then teach me on the way to jobs.

**LUCY:** You'd get sick on the train and won't be able to hear a word of it. [_Scribbles hard on the page_] Ugh! This pen is bugging me! [_Crumples up the paper, gets a new pen and fresh piece and continues writing_]

**NATSU:** [_starts to_ _whistle with his hands in his pockets_]

**LUCY:** Stop that, Natsu. I can't concentrate.

**NATSU:** I'll stop only if you'll let me read your story or whatever it is. I promise not to tell anyone. [_Makes a sign of crossing his heart_] I swear.

**LUCY:** [_rolling her eyes and growing irritated, but doesn't look up_] For the hundredth time, Natsu, no is no. I promised Levy she'd be the first to read it.

**NATSU:** [_dismayed_] What is this with **_Levy_** all the time?! You'd rather trust her more than you trust your own boy-friend?

**LUCY:** You're not my boyfriend!

**NATSU:** What are you saying, Lucy? Of course I'm your boy-friend!

**LUCY:** [_rolling her eyes again_] Natsu, do you even know what a boyfriend is?

**NATSU:** Sure I do. It's, uh... Um... Oh, yeah! I know! It's a friend who's a guy. That describes me, doesn't it?

**LUCY:** [_exhales deeply at Natsu's senselessness_] I don't even know what to do with you.

**NATSU:** [_grins_] Now you're the one being naïve, Lucy.

**LUCY:** Look, Natsu. Um, a boyfriend is kind of… More than a friend.

**NATSU:** [_sits up straighter_] Like a best friend?

**LUCY:** Yeah. Yeah, I guess. But more than that.

**NATSU:** So that makes me your boy-friend, doesn't it? Just like Gray and Gajeel and Elfman and Gramps and...

**LUCY:** [_blushing hard_] You can't have too many at a time!

**NATSU:** But you did say they can be guys, right?

**LUCY:** That's… That's different!

**NATSU:** But, Lucy...

**LUCY:** Look, Natsu. Can you please not bother me anymore? I really need to finish this off for Levy and you're distracting me.

**NATSU:** Sorry. [_Continues to sit on the carpet_]

**LUCY:** [_eyebrow raised_] I mean, can you leave?

**NATSU:** I promise I won't say another word!

**LUCY:** Go home and play with Happy or something.

**NATSU:** Happy is out with Charles and Wendy on a job.

**LUCY:** Then find some other way to entertain yourself!

**NATSU:** Don't worry; I can just sleep on your bed.

**LUCY:** I didn't consent for you to stay! All that I am asking is for you to leave me in peace! Is that so hard to do? And I've had enough of...

**NATSU:** [_quietly_] Had enough of me?

**LUCY:** [_guilt-ridden_] I'm sorry, I didn't mean...

**NATSU: **[_sadly_] It's okay. I think I'll just go... See you later, eh?

_He trudges over to the window-sill and leaps off. Lucy, ashamed of herself, watches him leave and resits at her writing-desk. She can't even remember what she wanted to write. She pushes the paper and pens off the desk in a crying rage, and sobs. When she is done, she tears off a piece of paper and scribbles on it. _


	2. Conversation With Mirajane

_The next day. Fairy Tail, Magnolia, at 3:45 p.m. Cold grey afternoon with a dull sky and threatening rain. Thick dark clouds, ominous and black, drift over the country. The guildhall is desolate, empty, apart from the serene soothing presence of head bartender Mirajane Strauss at the bar counter, busying herself by wiping all the table- and silverware with a damp towel. She begins humming to herself and, as she does so, a bolt of lightning tears across the sky. An ear-splitting clap of thunder follows thereafter. Startled, the young woman promptly drops the glass she is cleaning where it breaks into small shards on the floor. She ventures out the back for the broom and, upon return, finds fellow guild-mate Natsu Dragneel sitting on the high stool at the bar, his face the perfect example of defeat and helplessness. Beads of precipitation drip from his hair and create a small puddle on the counter. Mirajane immediately wipes it away, and gives up instantly. She opens her mouth to offer conversation. _

**MIRAJANE:** [_places her hand on her bosom worriedly_] Oh dear, Natsu, what's with the long face? Is there something troubling you?

**NATSU:** [_nods, then sighs_] Yeah.

**MIRAJANE:** [_smiles understandingly_] Why, what could be the matter?

**NATSU: **[_shrugs his shoulders, a little bashful_] I-It's hard to explain, Mira.

**MIRAJANE:** It's alright. Just do your best.

**NATSU:** Okay, so what's been happening is, well. I think Lucy doesn't want me as a friend anymore.

**MIRAJANE:** [_clicks tongue sympathetically_] Oh dear.

**NATSU:** [_nods again_]

**MIRAJANE:** [_inches closer_] How can you be so sure? After all, you might have misinterpreted. She's _awfully_ busy nowadays…

**NATSU:** [_unconvinced_] No, I don't think so. I mean, yeah, I know she's writing her stories and all but I want her to at least save some time to hang out or something. She's sort of moody – don't you realise, Mira? She's been moody before but never like this. Dunno why.

**MIRAJANE:** Yes, I sometimes wonder why, too. It's not like her. She must have something on her mind – perhaps personal matters are ailing her.

**NATSU:** [_looks up_] What d'you mean? She looks just fine to me.

**MIRAJANE:** No, you're misunderstanding, Natsu. I mean, perhaps she's woeful about something she just cannot tell you… or any of us.

**NATSU:** [_jumping up and excited as an idea grows on him_] I know! Why don't we organise a party at her house this Friday? That way, she'll cheer up quicker. Everyone's welcome.

**MIRAJANE:** [_shaking her head_] No, not everyone – that'll be far too many. Besides, some people still haven't returned yet. Let's just make it a small get-together.

**NATSU:** Then who should we invite?

**MIRAJANE:** [_considering_] Hmmm… Nab is out on a job –

**NATSU:** [_in great surprise_] WHAT?! Nab's out on a _job_?!

**MIRAJANE:** Y-Yeah… He chose an exceptionally difficult one. The Master tried to talk him out of it, but Nab wouldn't listen and he just left. I heard it was his first one too. Job, I mean.

**NATSU:** Wonder how he'd deal with it.

**MIRAJANE:** All in all, Master and I hope he comes home safe and sound.

**NATSU:** And who else are away, did you say?

**MIRAJANE:** Warren's also out on a job, and so is Thunder God Tribe. Alzack and Bisca are at home, looking after little Asuka who caught cold. Max has gone back to his hometown in Hurith for his sister's wedding. I heard that Gajeel and Lily have retreated to the mountains for training, taking Shadow Gear with them.

**NATSU:** So… that leaves you, me, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charles, and Juvia. Wait, what about Elfman and Lisanna?

**MIRAJANE:** Home, spring cleaning.

**NATSU:** They're coming, right, Mira?

**MIRAJANE:** Of course.

**NATSU:** And, uh… How else do you organise a party?

**MIRAJANE:** There'll need to be refreshments, and decorations. Music is optional.

**NATSU:** Yeah, that's right! You can cook the food, won't you? And –

**MIRAJANE:** [_hushing him_] The party's not till four days later. No need to hurry. We can hold a meeting tomorrow with everyone present and make our decisions there. Let's meet in the basement at 12. Also, try to shoo Lucy away if she ever gets close and do your best to prevent her from learning about our secret.

**NATSU:** Yeah, okay. Cool. Should I go tell the rest now?

**MIRAJANE:** Yes, do. And while you're at it, maybe drop by to Lucy's apartment and maybe keep her company or something… anything that can lighten her senses.

**NATSU:** I'll be off, then! See you tomorrow, Mira.

_He disappears out into the rain. _


	3. Questions To Ask Oneself

_Lucy Heartfilia's apartment, Strawberry Street. The last vestiges of the setting sun disappears over the horizon, the copper hues giving way to a sandy periwinkle scattered with the occasional glitter of a faraway star. The torrent has long since come to an end. The room is empty as the clock on the mantelpiece strikes past eight. Clothes are scattered about the carpet. Natsu climbs his way in through the wide open window and surveys his surroundings. _

**NATSU:** [_calling out_] Lucy? Lucy! Where are you?

_No response is received. As he turns to leave, a crumpled piece of paper on the carpet by the young woman's writing table claims his attention. He picks it up with much interest and carefully smooths out the paper, browsing over the contents. The illegible writing and ink stains contribute to the difficulty of his reading. Suddenly the sounds of gurgling water and running taps travel from the bathroom and into the living room. He watches in utter surprise as the bath-robed figure of his teammate exits through the door, towel drying her hair. When she sights him, her cheeks flare up in anger and embarrassment. _

**LUCY:** [_furious_] WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING_ HERE?! Don't you know you have to _knock_ before you enter people's homes? This is a form of trespassing!

**NATSU:** [_indignant_] I called out for you, but you didn't answer. Not my fault, is it? And for your information, I came in through the _window_ – **not** the door.

**LUCY:** Humph… Lacking common sense as usual, I see. [_Resigning herself back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her_]

**NATSU:** [_thundering_] I'm wasting my time here.

**LUCY:** [_appears in nightwear_] As am I. Go home, will you? I told you yesterday, I haven't the time to hang out. I have a fever, so will you please just go away?

_He comes to her, placing his hand on her forehead, but she wriggles away out of his reach and slaps his limb away. She seats herself on the bed, sulking. _

**NATSU:** Why are you so moody these days, anyway? [_He moderates his tone_] Is there something wrong?

**LUCY:** No, no, no! There is _nothing_ wrong, okay? I just want peace and quiet, so get lost! [_She lies down with her back to him and covers her face with a pillow_] Get lost, I said!

**NATSU:** [_muttering furiously under his breath_] Go to hell, Heartfilia. I don't need this shit. [_He leaves and slams the door savagely behind him_]

_Lucy removes the pillow off her face, sliver of tears streaming down her apple-pie cheeks. _

**LUCY:** [_voice breaking_] Why does it have to turn out like this?

* * *

_Natsu and Happy's residence. The Fire Dragon Slayer returns to discover the latter gorging on a fish with a dreamy expression of happiness, as it is quite an appetising one. Natsu sinks down into his hammock, a sprig of mint dangling from his mouth. Happy instantaneously recognises the signs: the shoulders of his partner are slumped and his black eyes cast down in a mournful gaze, dry cracked lips set in a semi-pout. _

**HAPPY:** [_bolting down the remnants of fish_] What's wrong, Natsu?

**NATSU:** [_covering his face with one hand_] N-Nothing… Don't worry about it. [_Sluggish tears run from his eyes and drip steadily into the material of his clothing_]

_The Exceed climbs into Natsu's hammock and studies him apprehensively. _

**HAPPY:** Why are you crying?

**NATSU:** I said don't worry about it! [_The light in the room extinguishes_]

**HAPPY:** [_crawling to his own berth_] Does this have something to do with Lucy?

**NATSU:** Just drop it and go to sleep! [_Turning his back to him_]

**HAPPY:** [_whispering to himself_] It's Lucy – it can't be anything else.

**NATSU:** [_weeping softly, clenching his teeth_] Why does it have to turn out like this?

_He stifles the last cry, before tiring himself out and falling asleep. _

* * *

_Brilliant orange pours out of the sun and across the horizon, and shines in through the glass panes of Lucy's home. The now awakened occupier of the apartment slides her legs off the bed and commences her morning cleaning routine. When she sits down at her dining table for breakfast, Happy flies in through the open window. _

**HAPPY:** Lucy!

**LUCY: **[_a little irascible_] What is it now?

**HAPPY:** Why aren't you speaking to Natsu these days? Did he…? Did we do something wrong?

**LUCY:** [_eyes softening, just a bit_] No, it's nothing. [_Pours herself a cup of coffee and bringing it to her lips] _I guess I'm just not feeling well. That's all.

**HAPPY: **Are you sick?

**LUCY:** Just a little headache from time to time, but nothing big. [_Suspiciously_] Was it Natsu who made you come over here?

**HAPPY:** No, I only wanted to check on you.

_A teardrop forms at the corner of her eye. _

**LUCY:** Oh God, what is wrong with me? [_Clawing at her face in anguish and wretchedness_] Why I am being like this… I-I don't even know. I'm being so stupid, so foolish – taking out all my emotions on all my friends. I never meant all those things I said to Natsu. [_Looking at Happy desperately, as if begging him to understand_] Will you please tell him that? He's a good friend; he truly is, worrying about me in this state. Bu-But… I just need to be alone for a bit. This Friday is the anniversary of my mother's death. Please don't tell anyone about it, Happy. I don't want them to worry anymore. I'll be fine – I only want to be on my own, think things through. [_Peering at him through bloodshot eyes_] You understand, don't you?

**HAPPY:** [_dejectedly_] Aye…


End file.
